All Hail Me!
by Skyrocket
Summary: Bliss makes trouble while out clubbing.


****

All Hail Me!

Note: this story takes place between DV8 #7-8

The club scene in New York changes at a hyper rate. One night a club can be the hottest ticket in town, jammed with celebrities and wannbes, and the next day it's old news. At the moment, there was no better place to see and be seen in Manhattan than Highpoints, located on Bleeker Street in Greenwich Village. 

On this night the club was filled with it's usual number of stars, but it was one complete unknown who was getting everyone's attention. Her name was Nicole Callahan.

"Damn it! I cannot believe how every guy in this place is tripping over his own feet trying to get that girl to just look at him," hissed a female voice.

"No kidding," said another women. "Oh…my…GOD!! Look at that guy in the blue suit! It's…Oh, hell! I forget his name, but his video was on MTV yesterday. He's after her just like all those other guys." 

"God, men are such stupid pigs. Show them something in a tight dress and a Wonderbra and their brains turn to oatmeal," growled another girl as she took a drag of a cigarette. "And you just KNOW that chest of hers isn't real!"

"Can it, Stacy. You're just pissed because your boyfriend dumped you for your sister last week. Oh, and no way is that girl wearing a bra," added the first girl.

This conversation was on between a group of a dozen or so women whose dates and boyfriends had ditched them the second a certain purple-haired lovely had strolled though the door. Without their partners, the girls had all pooled together by the ladies room where they could smoke and shoot hostile glances at the new girl. The object of their hatred however, was to busy talking with the men to even notice them.

"Face it, girls, your men are DOGS!!" chimed a new voice in the group. "On the other hand, my man has to much class to even give that floozy a second look. I mean, why do you think he's with yours truly?" 

The confident voice belonged to a blonde girl in her early twenties who wore a tight blue dress and a confident smirk. All the other girls hated her instantly.

"Say, you're Robin Kaplan aren't you?" asked one of the girls.

"That's me," smiled Robin.

"And isn't your boyfriend Eric Cook?"

"That's my man."

"Well, isn't that your man cozening up to that 'floozy' over there?" smirked the woman.

"WHAT?!!" flared Robin.

Sure enough, Eric, dressed in an expensive white, Italian suit was kissing Nicole's hand while she giggled seductively.

"What was that you were saying about your man having so much class for being with you?" mocked one of the girls.

"That little SLUT! I'll teach her to mess with my boyfriend!" blasted Robin as she began to march over to her adversary's table.

"So, you're from Uptown, huh? I'm from Westchester myself," smiled Eric. "Say, I'm with someone right now but how about I ditch her and you and I go someplace…private?"

Nicole gave Eric an appraising look. "Well, you certainly look fit, but do you think you can handle the pace?" she cooed.

__

Whoa! This girl is as easy to make as a peanut butter sandwich! thought Eric. "Baby, I can handle anything you can dish out," he proclaimed.

"Hhhhmm, you want to put that little boost to the test, cowboy?" grinned Nicole as she ran her hands up and down Eric's chest.

"Hey, you little whore! Get your damn hooks off my man!" interrupted Robin as she thundered up to the table.

"Who is this?" Nicole asked.

"Uuuhhh…" stuttered Eric.

"Didn't you hear me?!" snapped Robin. "I'm his girlfriend and you better keep yourself away from him!" 

"Hey, missy, your boyfriend wasn't exactly pushing me away!" informed Nicole.

"Don't try to make him the bad guy, tramp! Eric would never cheat on me. Right, babe?"

"Uh…oh, no….of course not…umm, babe," fumbled Eric.

Robin was too angry to hear his words. "You heard him. He's not interested. Now why don't you take your cheap ass out of here before I decide to break your pretty little face?"

Nicole stood, moved over to Robin and leaned in so that their faces were just inches apart. "You should watch your mouth. It's not smart to make threats you can't keep," she warned.

"Are you saying you want to take this outside…girlfriend?" Robin challenged. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying…girlfriend," glared Nicole.

"Please, ladies, there's no need to--" began Eric.

"Shut the hell up, Eric!" ordered both girls at once. Eric shut up.

With no further words, Robin, Nicole and Eric headed for the door. They were followed by a group of club goers who had overheard what had happen and where dying to see the conflict's resolution.

"See, Frank? I told you this was a great club," said one of the group to his friend.

"You were right, Joe. I mean, when was the last time you saw a good catfight?"

"Not since high school. Say, did you see those girls?"

"Yeah, they're both fine," grinned Frank.

"No, I meant how pissed they both were. I think this is going to be bloody." 

"Kick ass!"

Moments later, Robin and Nicole stood in the center of a human circle on the sidewalk in front of Highpoints. Several people in the crowd were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Last chance to walk away with all your teeth," offered Robin.

"No way," said her opponent.

"Fine!" said Robin as she lunged forward, aiming a punch at Nicole's chin. But the other girl just sidestepped the blow. Robin whipped around a swung a left. Again Nicole just dodged.

"Damn it, you stinking bitch!! I came out here to fight not play games! Now fight for real!" exploded Robin.

Nicole smiled. "Okay, but remember, you asked for it."

With lighting speed Nicole nailed Robin in the face with a vicious punch. "Aaawww, now don't that just make your brown eyes black and blue?" she mocked.

Before Robin could recover she was hit with a kick sent her flying back into the brick wall of the club. Robin's head hit the wall with a loud "CRACK!" and she stumbled forward, dazed. Nicole hit her with and uppercut that sent the blond to the ground. She then jumped on her stunned adversary and proceeded to pound on her viciously. 

Eric stood amide the crowd , his mount agape, to stunned to try to help his girlfriend.

When Nicole's anger was sated Robin lay bleeding on the sidewalk. Her body was cover in bruises and scratches, she had three broken ribs, two black eyes, a fat lip and a bloody nose. 

"Jeez, that was brutal," Joe whispered to Frank.

"Yeah, the blond chick was out of it after she hit her head, but that other girl just keep wailing on her. Hey, you don't think she's dead, do you?"

"No, I can see her chest moving. If she's breathing she can't be hurt to bad. Say, you got your cell phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Frank.

"Why do you think?! Call the blonde an ambulance!" barked Joe.

A few feet away Nicole stood gloating over her fallen opponent. She then leaned down and whispered in Robin's ear, "Girlfriend, did you ever pick the wrong gal to mess with. I've spent almost my whole life being raised by International Operations. The biggest, nastiest bunch of spies on earth. You can't grow up like that and NOT learn a few things about the martial arts."

Nicole then turned to the still stunned crowd. "So, which one of you guys out there is man enough to escort me home?" she asked. There was no shortage of offers.

THE END


End file.
